Evernight
by Katie Amazing
Summary: Axel often felt that twinge of longing; wanting to be friends with the kid that everyone else had been failing to see. And then lately it’d been different. A downright different emotion entirely. AkuRoku AU Future Lemons will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've come upon the realization that if I don't have someone or something to push me forward to write, then I won't. I just won't do anything and I'll start a fic and leave it. Forever. I'm not sure why considering I like the couplings. I'm a dork. So, This is for my friend Kare-Bear. It was her birthday a little while back and I wanted this to be done by then... Totally didn't happen. Missed it by a lot. But I guess that's okay because I was searching for a plot. Of which I had none and still have none. But it will be more than one chapter. Another thing you should know is that I have never played the second Kingdom Hearts game. The way my schedule has been, I haven't had time to play anything. So, I'm kinda still on the first one... *dodges random crap being thrown* However, I can name all the members of Organization XIII and junk like that so whatever. Love most of them anyway.

This is based off of a book called Evernight. It's a really good series by Claudia Grey. Read it!! But the only thing I am borrowing is the place. I'm not using the plot. I'm using the school that is in the book. And that's that.

I, of course, don't own any of the characters. Yet... I might throw an OC for Kare-Bear. But for now! I own none of them. Yeah... Have fun. Enjoy!

He hated it. It was supposed to be a help. Supposed to help him get caught up on the wonders of modern technology so he could fit in. Bullshit. This Evernight Academy was a complete and total giant, gray, cold stone annoyance. Axel sat outside of the almost castle-like boarding school underneath one of the many trees that littered the grounds before you got to the actual forest. It was lunch and unlike most schools, here you had to fix it for yourself. Which he generally ate the filth he could gather up for himself or he went hungry. So was the extent of his labor. It was painful especially for creatures like him.

He looked up at a small squirrel that was innocently making its way through the tree above him. Inhumanly fast, the brown furry thing was in Axel's hands. He sighed as the animal squirmed. How he hated this place. He moved his thumb gently (to him but fatally to the other), breaking the small creatures neck before biting into it. Yes, the red-headed teen was in fact a vampire. Almost all other the people who attended Evernight were… with some exceptions. They had begun allowing humans into the school. They knew, of course, the humans did. They were required to have a decent knowledge of the other creature before they could even have the chance to enroll. Otherwise, it could clearly be dangerous for them. Most of them stuck together though, still slightly scared of the other groups of vampires. Except one.

There was one particular human who, despite looking the nicest and having being here nearly one semester, just didn't seem to fit in with anyone. Axel had been watching him for a little while, surprised that no one had taken the adorable kid under their wing. In fact, he just seemed to push people away.

Axel took a glance at the door to see the blonde who was just a figment of his thoughts a few seconds ago walk out the door. Like everyone, he wore the uniformed sweater and plaid pants but something about the boy's petite frame, still childish face, and still slightly unsure movements made the human a more interesting thing to watch. And Axel had caught himself doing that more than should be accepted. He often just felt that twinge of longing; wanting to be friends with the kid that everyone else had been failing to see. And then lately it'd been different. A downright different emotion entirely. He _wanted_ him. He wanted the smaller's throat in his hands, feel the pulse under that pale cream-colored skin, to bite that flesh and –.

Axel shook his head, moving those thoughts to the back of his mind. He knew it was awful and he could get in huge amounts of trouble for even thinking them but... It was still hot.

Roxas took his time crossing the grounds. He normally didn't eat lunch, replacing the time for studying instead but today, he had the luxury. All the normal cliques sat together in their whispering groups of gossip both on the inside and the outside of the building. A lot of the Evernight students didn't enjoy the outdoors so there were less out here and it had a peaceful quiet to it. Only a few people here or there. He held his little paper lunch bag in one hand and his tote bag strapped on the other. He was the perfect symbol of a nerd, laughing inwardly to himself. _No wonder people don't hang out with me. All I'm missing are glasses._ He was supposed to get them last fall. His thoughts continued as he crossed over to a patch of the trees.

The blonde looked around as he walked. Seeing two of the especially snobby vampires out under the gazebo he moved his glance away quickly; some really stupid blonde chick with short hair and this flamboyantly gay guy with strawberry hair that seemed to have an opinion for everything. He tried to avoid them as much as possible since they almost always seemed to watch him. But there was another one. This red-head named Axel who had gotten into just as many fights as Roxas had read books. It was weird. Roxas had begun to feel weird lately. Yeah, people say they feel weird all the time but have you ever had the feeling that you're being watched for more than a few minutes. Well that's the feeling and it was ALL the time. During classes, late at night, it didn't seem to matter. The odd feeling would just pop up. And he'd begun to notice that it was always around Axel.

Roxas lifted his gaze off the path to glance at the red-head he'd noticed under the tree. Their eyes locked. _Why is he staring?_

There was a path that led to the front doors of the school. It was dirt and lined with old-fashioned stone slabs that looked great with the building but often seemed detrimental to students. Roxas, not being the most balanced person in the world, knew the slabs were there but didn't pay any attention to them at this time.

Roxas fell forward, dropping his lunch immediately, grabbing onto his tote in hopes of leverage and found none. He saw the ground rising up fast, a stone where his head would be, and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain that should have come didn't. Instead, he felt a hand on his back and arm. He opened his eyes, realizing he was steadied, only to see bright green orbs staring into his blue ones. It was the same stare he'd been seeing for weeks. It took him a few moments to register that the nicely pointed nose and strong bone structure on whose face they belonged was Axel's. He felt his face become hot. He moved himself out of the taller's grasp and started picking up paper and books that had fallen from his bag. Straightening back up, he kept his gaze on the ground.

"Uh... thanks," He stammered out. Axel's eyes flickered slightly. He'd never heard him speak other that in class and not only had he just gotten him to speak, but he was blushing and the red-head hadn't even said anything. He grinned.

"No problem," He replied, holding out the paper lunch that had also been discarded. "I'm Axel and you're... Roxas, right?" He knew, of course, but conversation was nice. He extended his hand.

"Yeah." The blonde relaxed a little until the vampire extended his hand. Roxas had never been great at meeting people especially when they were this open. But he took Axel's hand out of courtesy and looked into his face. It was nicely made, structured with angles for his chin and cheekbones but not in a way that made him seem old.

Roxas was staring. Axel just smiled. This was great. He was probably one of the few people in this school to even shake hands or speak with this kid. If the other vampires knew how smooth his skin was or how small his wrist was, they'd be all over him. He was petite, fragile, and his personality kind of matched. Axel suddenly felt thirsty just thinking about how easily he could take advantage of Roxas. When was the last time he'd drank anything? His smile vanished.

"Uh, hey. I just remembered that I was supposed to meet, uh... Zexion to tutor me in... Um... Literature. I'll talk to you later, kid." Axel let his hand drop. Roxas looked like he had something to say but before he could hear the blonde's voice again, Axel was halfway up the dorm stairs in the main hall. Roxas looked down at his lunch. He felt like he could eat a cow.

The awful thing was that when Roxas got nervous, he ate and he ate quite a bit. Naturally, his high metabolism tried to keep up but it had a hard time doing so. This last week had been awful. On top of semester exams, projects, and homework, he had a bad-boy-wannabe-vampire-stalker that seemed to be looking at him at every opportune moment. At first, the blonde that it was kind of cute for an older guy to be acting like a little kid. And yeah, he thought that he was pretty hot with his nicely worked out body and his fire-engine red hair that made his eyes just pop. And then he'd remember the stalking part. Recently, once things started to disappear, that this could very easily become extremely dangerous. Vampires are known to steal things from their prey.

It was one of those days after the _final_ final exam that Roxas sat on his bed nibbling on some Doritos – which was his second choice but it's too cold for ice cream – and still reading one of the text books when his roommate finally said something. Demyx was a sandier blonde and was generally much more emotional than Roxas was. Hey would flip over the smallest things, over react about most things, and loved almost everything. He was currently flitting about his and Roxas' room searching for his text book that he was supposed to turn in earlier that day. He had been telling Roxas about it but Roxas had been hardly been paying attention. Demyx looked up at him from one of his desk drawers. "Rox, what's wrong?" This was odd because he was also normally oblivious to things, so Roxas looked up, clearly surprised. "You've been eating like crazy and been looking depressed. Your hair is an absolute mess, and," He paused. "You're gaining weight." Roxas sighed. He'd been hoping no one would notice, vampire or not. Demyx was a vampire but a pretty dense one. _If he's noticed then it probably means that Axel's noticed, too._ Roxas blushed thinking about it.

"Nothing is wrong," he lied. "Just stressed out over exams and such." He looked at the dorito he was about to eat before placing it back in the bag.

"Why?! You're the smartest kid I know. Okay. Second smartest but I don't think emo's count." Demyx smiled at his own joke. Then it faded when he looked back at Roxas. "That's not it, Roxy. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" He sat on the side of the bed next to Roxas.

"No telling, right?" Demyx nodded fiercely before Roxas could continue. "I think Axel likes me." Demyx smiled for a minute – he'd only really caught the 'someone likes me' not the name – and then frowned and gave Roxas a confused look.

"That's weird." He stated. "How?" Roxas moved his things off the bed so that he could directly face him.

"He watches me, all the time! Every time I look at him, he's just staring. And he took my pencil. Just walked up beside me and took it! What's up with that? Either he's stalking me or flirting and I don't know!" Demyx nodded thoroughly.

"That makes perfect sense... except for he's a douche! I wonder what his deal is." And that was it for Roxas side of the conversation. From there, Demyx ranted on about being careful about who he should and shouldn't date along with who he needed to watch out for at the school and there was even a little bit of a sex talk. There wasn't even a real chance for him to jump into the conversation. Instead he just stayed quiet and continued to eat his Doritos.

Axel wasn't exactly having a great time with his roommate either. Although it was Axel who did all of the talking. Literally. Even thought Axel knew that the periwinkle-haired near emo boy wouldn't give more than a nod or a small "uh-huh" to anything Axel still continued. Axel was walking around their room rather excitedly, waving his arms around in gestures as he spoke, his voice level changing all the time as Zexion continued to read his latest book.

"How do you think I should go about this? I mean, should I just continue to be like this or should I take action?" He paused, one hand on his hip and the other holding his chin. "Maybe I should straight up tell him... What do you think Zex? Zex?" He looked over at the other teenage looking vampire. "Zexion?" The other nodded blankly. Axel frowned. Walking over he put one knee on the bed to reach and grab the book away.

"Hey!" Zexion squeaked, reaching forward to grab it back. He failed though, Axel holding it high above his head. Zexion slumped back on the bed. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I want an answer," Axel smirked. "What do you think I should do?" He asked, flipping the pages of the book in his hands. Zexion crossed his arms and moved his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Well first off, you know how much trouble you can get into right?" The red-head nodded.

"I'm not _that_ stupid." He laughed. Zexion smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder about that," He said under his breath, ignoring when Axel yelled 'Hey'. "I think you should do something about it. I mean you have a complete disregard for the rules as it is so I don't think that it should matter to you." He stopped evaluating whether Axel's face said it was a good answer. "Now, can I have my book back?" He held out his hand. Axel smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what you read this trash anyway." He laughed, gently tossing the Twilight book onto the bed. "It's all lies anyway." He went to the mirror and sprayed a little more Got2Be on the back of his head and walked on the door just in time to hear his roommate yell something about Taylor Lautner being made of sex.

It was nearly dark outside, the last few rays of the sunset being swallowed up by shades of deep purple and black. Axel walked around in the hallways that would normally be occupied by the students in the day. He couldn't exactly say that he liked any of the classrooms that were lined up on either side of him hidden by darkly colored wooden doors but walking made him feel better and allowed him time to think. He had been thinking about how he could get the little blonde boy alone or at least in a space that not many other people could hear them conversing. But every scenario he'd come up with either ended with him being a total ass or he scared the other off. "This is more complicated than I thought," he whispered to himself, scratching his neck absently.

He'd began to turn a corner when he saw light streaming down from the end of the hall accompanied softly by voices. It was very close to curfew and Axel really hadn't wanted to get caught early in the night. He was about to turn and go back the way he came when he realized whose voice it was.

"Sorry for coming by here so late. Demyx had lost his book and I found it but couldn't find him. So, I just brought it to you." The voice carried easily down the empty hallway. Axel stopped and moved again so that he could see back down the hallway, an idea popping into his head. The hallway the red-head was currently in happened to be the only hallway to get back to the dorms. Eventually Roxas would have to come through here. He listened as their modern technology teacher, Saix, complained about Demyx momentarily before thanking Roxas and telling him to go before curfew began. Axel waited for them to give their goodbyes and heard footsteps before Axel rushed down the hall to a classroom to wait for the blonde.

He looked around the room he'd walked into, only to frown again. _The headmaster's class... great._ That was okay for what he had planned, though. As soon as the small footsteps were close to the door, Axel pulled it open a crack to see how close the blonde was. He wasn't disappointed. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _He moved.

Roxas had only been trying to be a good friend and return a book that his friend had been too dense to find himself. How was he supposed to know that he was going to get jumped in the hallway? It wasn't even two minutes ago that he'd been talking with his teacher about how Demyx wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. And now here he was with a hand over his mouth being held from behind being pulled into a classroom. His first thought was to scream but that plan was quickly cancelled by the hand. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he heard the door lock behind him. He wouldn't be scared even though he already felt like he would pee himself.

"I'll let you go now if you promise not to scream. And I'll know if you are lying, Roxy." The voice came breathily from beside his ear. He recognized the voice even if he couldn't place it so he swallowed hard and nodded. His next intention was to scream as soon as he found the first possible moment but after seeing who it was, he lost all resolve and just gaped wide-eyed at him instead. Fear crept in even though he didn't know why. Axel wasn't exactly a scary person but the reality that Roxas was locked in a dark room with a vampire just crossed his mind. It crept in his brain slowly and he had to grab onto a desk behind him so that he could keep steady as his legs felt like they would give out from under him. Axel took in all of this and smiled.

"Calm down, Roxy. I just wanna talk." The red-head said, holding his hands out to the side, shrugging. Roxas swallowed and quickly got the nerve to speak.

"Oh, really? Is that why you locked the door?" Axel lost his smile and adorned a more confused look.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much," he replied seriously, taking a seat on the front desk. Roxas was calming down a little. What if he really did only want to talk? Roxas believed that Axel was indeed dumb and rash enough to not think of another solution. The blonde relaxed himself as much as possible and then looked the taller in the eyes.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes still wide from the previous adrenaline rush. The smile rushed back to the other's face.

"Oh! That went easier than I thought it would..." he mumbled halfway to himself. "Well, Roxy, First off, I'm pretty sure this will be a first for this place and I certainly haven't felt this way for a human. But personally don't think it matter; for the most part. And it's dangerous for you. Not sure that the headmaster will be all that happy with me either but –"

"Will you just get to the point!?" Roxas hadn't meant to yell but his voice came out enough to echo slightly in the empty room. Axel's happy tone vanished, his face turning to one of slight sadness.

"Aw. Please calm down, Roxy. It's been a while since I've tried to court someone." Roxas felt his face flush. This was a little embarrassing, even though Axel – who continued on – didn't think so. "I think the last time I did was in the 70s but she was an absolute asshole." Roxas was sure he looked like a fish; mouth opening and closing like he was gasping for breath. He couldn't form words. He had been set that he was a target for the red-head for food. This was completely different. His brain wasn't functioning correctly. He didn't even notice that Axel had stopped speaking to himself and back to the blonde until he was literally up in his face. The smaller's face got hotter as he evaluated the situation. He was almost bent backwards over the desk with one of the larger's hands on the side of the desk, basically holding it up. Axel's face so close to his he could almost feel him breath and the other hand holding the blonde's face still.

"How 'bout it, Roxy?" Roxas came to his senses as Axel face began to get closer to his. The blonde lifted his hands that had before been like jello and smacked Axel's arm away. His smirk left vanished as the sound reverberated around the room. Axel took a step back to allow the other to stand up straight again. Roxas was defiantly flustered. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to glare and yell and punch the other but his body wouldn't, his mind was saying different things. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again because his breathing was more ragged that he would have liked. Had he been holding his breath? He took a deep one and then exhaled slowly.

"I think," he began slowly. "That we should get to know each other a little better before we make this decision." He tried his best to keep his voice flat but it didn't help much. He could tell by the creeper smile that plastered itself back to the red-head's face. But Axel was okay with that. Even thought he basically knew everything about the human, he didn't know anything about the vampire. Axel crossed his arms and nodded slowly.

"Whatever you say, Roxy." He smiled and left, unlocking the door and stepping out. Within minutes, Axle was stepping into the darkness of his and Zexion's room, walking quietly so not to wake the other. It wasn't until he was shirtless and in sleep pants that the vampire on the other side of the room stirred.

"How'd it go?" the blue-haired male asked. Axel only chuckled a small bit and gave the other a thumbs up. He apparently saw since he turned back over. This would be fun.


	2. Just Water Under The Bridge

Alrighty, so Chapter 2 for Ms. Kare-Bear (aka Kitsune) This was actually supposed to be a lot more than what this is but I'm trying to keep them all in the 3k-4k range and I got this to 4k and realized that I still had a lot to type. [/sigh]

So I gave in and made it two chapters... I didn't wanna. I only want it to be like 5 chapters but it might end up being more now that I'm beginning to develope a plot in meh head. [/WOOT]

Yep... Oh! And their last names. My friend Sara demanded that Axel be irish... and the name Donovan was the only one that I though fit... It was either that or Kelly. You decide. And Roxas' sounds a little cute. Yeah. That's some late night/early mornin' thinking for ya.

Crap! This is annoying. Guess what I don't own?! That's right! This whole Kingdom hearts series and the Evernight series. Yay Original Authors! Okay. Done. And Go!

The next week was decently normal. No more stolen things and no more stalking from a distance. In fact, it probably would have been pretty great... if Axel hadn't wanted to be in every minute of it. Axel only had one class with Roxas but with all the others, the red-head would be standing directly outside the door the minute after the bell rang. He walked Roxas to every class, demanded to sit with him at lunch and dinner - even if he didn't eat - and walked him to his bedroom every night. Yeah, the stalking-from-a-distance was gone. Now it was up close and personal.

At first, the blonde had learned to tone him out but eventually Axel got to the point that he couldn't be tuned out. If he felt that the blonde was ignoring him, he would attach himself to Roxas' arm and speak directly into his ear or do something else so that he could invade the blonde's space. So, he just learned to deal with listening to the taller and finally he began speaking back. Then it moved to having full conversations at lunch. The vampire even got the human to laugh. A lot. But it'd gotten to be problematic. They had to stop going to the library during lunch because Roxas laughed too much.

But there were other places that they could hang out. One of these times were coming up soon. It was a monthly visit to the city that the school's faculty liked to set up. The only problem was even though Axel really wanted to go, in order to get there it would include crossing the river between here and the town. And as we all know, running water is NOT a vampire's best friend. It was almost 48 hours away before he would have to choose to either be waving to Roxas from the outside of a bus window or to be sitting in the seat beside him, sucking it up and crossing the damn thing to spend time with the other.

So, we find him pacing around his room, bugging the snot out of Zexion like he always did when he was nervous. He would sit, then stand, then sit, then lay down, hop back up, look out the window, look at the bluenette, do a funky jig - not really- but none of it helped him get an answer. Now he was just laying there on the bottom of his roommate's bed, staring at the cracks in the ceiling and whining. "Zexy! What should we do?!" Zexion as per usual wasn't really paying attention to him but instead, he was rereading Eclipse. Yeah, rereading. He'd already Twilight like 8 times. Nerd. But the smaller vamp looked up after it seemed like his book was being threatened by the acid-eyed man.

"First off, Axel," Zexion sighed. "'We' don't do anything. You, however, need to choose which you think is more important; a little fear of water, or a kid you want to be your boyfriend." Axel groaned loudly. As if that wasn't what he was thinking about. He was trying but it was just so freaking hard. That's why the teachers always went hours before the students did. They had to grow the balls to do it themselves. Axel stopped and looked at his friend.

"You said 'First off'. What's the second part?" The red-head sat up, putting his weight on his hands behind him.

"Two: You need to leave me alone so I can finish this!"

Axel threw the nearest object at him.

Roxas and Demyx were laying in their room. Literally just laying there. On the floor that only had one of their comforters on it. They liked to lay upside down facing the window and watch the clouds since it was getting too cold to do so outside. Roxas didn't know why. It'd been Demy's idea to do so since the beginning of the year. "Sooo," Demyx broke the silence that had set in between them. "How is the whole Axel thing going?" The shorter blonde had been trying to keep Demyx as uninvolved as possible so that he wouldn't freak out. The only thing that he'd really told him for sure is that Axel didn't want to kill him. And on occasion, Demyx and Zexion would sit with him and Axel. And that was the extent of that.

Roxas huffed to himself in thought for a moment. "Pretty good actually," He replied rather honestly. "Better than it was." He thought a minute about it. It'd been a full month since Axel had admitted liking the blonde. And even though Axel had been showing signs that he was getting a little impatient - nothing much just things like him hugging up to Roxas more and grabbing his hand every now and then - Roxas really didn't know if he had the intention of wanting to date a vampire. It wasn't Axel per-say. No, he had really grown to like the other's fiery and strong-willed personality and he'd thought that he was really hot for a long time now. It was just that the consequences were almost countless. It made him sad to think about the friends that he was making here would outlive him and so the thought would reverberate to dating a vampire, too. He knew that none of them would care to make him such if he consented but that was another thing. He didn't know if he wanted to be one or not. Not to mention the type of trouble that the school could get into for it. He knew that Axel didn't care about that - he didn't about most rules - and Roxas didn't really care either but he would rather not ruin a place that was helping vampires out a lot.

"Look a bunny!!" Demyx's loud squeal broke his thoughts. He glanced up and sure enough there was a rabbit shaped cloud. Just like the ones on some pajamas of a certain blonde vampire beside him. He looked at the completely clueless vampire and laughed. It would eventually turn out for the best. Things always get worse before it gets better, right?

The day of the trip, Axel was all jittery. Axel was an ass everyday of his life in the first place. But today it was like his heart grew 8 sizes too small. He told off nearly everyone he'd seen staring at him and he'd even almost threw a hissy when Vexen told him to "take a chill pill." The only time that Axel had seemed in a decently good mood was in Literature; the class that he had with Roxas. And that was only so that Roxas wouldn't notice.

It couldn't have been that bad. The only way that Roxas knew about it was because that's what some people were talking about. Okay, so a little more that some. Alright, alright! A lot of people were talking about it. So, in truth, Roxas had known since his second class. But he tried to not think that it was as bad as they were saying. He decided that it would be best to just wait and see for himself. Innocent until proven guilty. But the only class that the blonde had the with Axel was a class that no one even dared to talk in.

Headmaster Xemnas' class was held like it was a court room; he asked a question, you would answer promptly, you took notes, you would answer again when your turn came, you spoke, you died. Okay, that part didn't happen in court rooms but it wasn't uncommon for people to quit Evernight just because of this particular class. Axel and Roxas basically sat beside each other, only separated by Zexion on Axel's right and Roxas' left. If one of them had leaned over even the tiniest bit then they could have seen each other. But Axel wasn't the only one in a bad mood today. This had to be the day that Xemnas basically started his man-period. He spat random insults out at students who even stuttered a little bit when answering things, and would ask ridiculous questions that seemed to have nothing to do with what they were reading. And it seemed that it would go on forever.

There were only five minutes left. Just five. Then the school day would be over. Roxas laid his head on his hand - one of the few acceptable things to do at the moment - but didn't catch himself looking towards the clock for too long. Or leaning sideways ever so slightly. To anyone else, he supposed that he looked like he was sleeping but that was very quickly changed.

"Mr. Price!" Roxas' head snapped back into place. Xemnas was staring at him, death glare just barely below the surface of what seemed he was trying to pull of the "normal teacher" attitude. "Were you trying to sleep in my class?" Shock ran a course through his body. Him? Sleep in class? No. It didn't happen. Ever. That was something that Roxas wasn't even capable of.

"N-no, Sir. I wasn't tryi-" First thing wrong: talking back. Second: He stuttered.

"Hush. I think you were, Mr. Price, and that's all that matters." Roxas felt everyone around him trying to hide themselves away like they didn't know him. He could feel their souls slipping away to a better atmosphere, abandoning him so that the devil could take him. "Now, how would you like to spend your detention?" The headmaster was now behind his desk, digging in the second draw that was known for its completely organized contents of woe. In other words, detention slips, tardies, and the like.

"But, Sir! I wasn't -"

"And you will stop there!" The slips, which were situated in his hands were now slammed onto the desk. The dark-skinned teacher leaned over his desk to write. Roxas' head dropped. That's just what he needed. Great. On top of all the other shit he was going through, that is EXACTLY what he needed. "Now, if you have nothing else to say, then will you tell me where you'd like -"

", that isn't fair!" Roxas shot back up. He looked around the room to find the idiot that was about to be destroyed. Oh. God. Even better. Axel was now standing up behind his respective desk. He didn't seem, extremely upset but just enough that Roxas knew that he wouldn't be the only one getting a detention. In fact, there might be some more coming. He groaned on the inside. "Especially not to Roxas. He's your best student." Xemnas' eyes narrowed on the red-head.

"I'll have you know, that as long as I am headmaster of this school, I can do whatever I please."

"But Roxas didn't do anything wrong! If he says he wasn't falling asleep, then he wasn't. Do you think he would lie about something stupid like tha-"

"I can think he's lying about anything, Mr. Donovan. Now shut up and sit down before I give you more than just a detention." Axel glared looks that could have killed. If that could really happen, that is. But it didn't and Axel just sat down, defiance still written all over his face and movements. The bell rang.

Everyone began standing up to move to the door. "Sit down!" They all looked at Xemnas like he magically had a growth coming out the side of his head, but silently did what they were told, sitting in their seats respectively. There was silence for a minute, Xemnas staring everyone over one by one. When he was done he just blinked at then turned to put his things back in the desk. "Get out." Roxas hurried out as the first person.

Of course, Axel had to stay in the room and talk to Xemnas personally. Yeah, and of course that left Roxas out in the hallway to be stared at by everyone that passed him. But he wasn't really going to run off on the guy that had just tried to save him from detention. It would have been almost as rude and uncalled for as Xemnas giving out the detentions in the first place. But it happened. Roxas thought about the worst. What if he wasn't going to be allowed to go on the trip? What if he was going to be given more than a detention like the headmaster had threatened? What if Axel couldn't go with him? What? He stopped himself and the door opened to reveal a very miffed Axel. The red-head shut the door behind him and looked at the other.

"So?" Roxas started. They had began walking towards the dorms, ready to change out of the uniform as quick as possible.

"Sorry, Roxy. Couldn't save you from getting one." The vampire stated. Roxas shrugged. He guessed that he could live with one. There was a small silence. "But um..." Axel started and then stopped.

"What is it?" Roxas quit walking abruptly and looked at the taller. Axel stopped a little in front of him.

"Never mind." He turned around, with a huge smile on his face. "We need to go get ready if were going to be to the bus on time, though!" Loser, Roxas thought. He ran back up beside Axel and they continued to walk to the dorm rooms, chattering about what they would do on the trip.

He'd known. He knew everything. He kept up with everything. Axel didn't know how the man knew, how much the man knew, didn't exactly want to know, but he wished he didn't know at all. This was a problem that he didn't want to deal with yet. Axel knew that he would have taken care of it whether or not Roxas had accepted him but for Xemnas to cause him issues this early, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He hadn't had time to think about it. And now he'd gone and lied to Roxy about it. That was sure to make things a whole lot better.

Was he scared because of it? Did he think that everything that he'd been working for for the last month and a half would be ruined because of it? Hell yeah, he did. To think that Roxas was finally talking to him and walking with him and they were actually hanging out - well as much as you could at this godforsaken place. He wondered as they walked up the staircase. He would ask Roxas tomorrow. He knew that he was going to. He had to. If he didn't then that would be too late. If Roxas said yes, he would do absolutely everything that he could to keep them together. Everything. Anything. It didn't matter to him. They would be together or be dead.

Roxas sat on the bus, keeping the seat open for as long as he possibly could. Well, as open as he possibly could. Demyx was currently keeping the seat safe. Yeah, vampires didn't like the whole running water thing, but every month Demyx was the exception. Demyx was a recently new vampire so it didn't matter to him all that much yet. Demyx had once described it to Roxas as it kind of getting a really massive cold chill with a little bit of pain in there. So, they sat there waiting for the red-head to stop standing outside like it was the last thing that he was ever going to see and get his ass on the it. It was at the very last moment that he even started walking to the bus, barely slipping in as the city bus driver closed the doors. The bus was already moving as he went to take his seat in the middle of Roxas and the other vampire, trying to get through the major mess of human children yelling at each other to counter-act the other's yelling.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Demyx asked, genuinely concerned. Roxas laughed inwardly at himself at how even though the taller blonde didn't like Axel, he was still worried. Axel kept a stern look on his face, his lips pursed like he was thinking very seriously. But he nodded. Slowly, but he nodded. He was sitting completely straight up in his seat, hands clasped in tight fists on his lap. Roxas almost felt bad about him being the reason that Axel was going through this, and then a part of him felt flattered, and then another smaller part was thinking that it was the vampire's own damn fault for having the crush on him anyway. But the piece that felt sorry for him was currently the dominating side.

Roxas reached out his hand to rub the red-head's forearm. Axel's hands released themselves, relaxing only to start to rub them together like a nervous twitch. They were quiet for a few minutes, Roxas looking out the window to watch for the bridge. He knew that Axel and Demyx could feel how far away it was but he was at the disadvantage. He stared until he felt the red-head's elbow bumping into him. He looked down at the other's hands. They looked like they had already been rubbed raw. Roxas huffed. "Don't do that..." He said barely audible against the rest of the racket made on the bus. He reached for one of Axel's hands and took it in his own. Not really thinking about it until after it happened. It was too late by then, Axel's hand already constricted around his. Roxas looked up.

There was the bridge. Only about half a mile in front of them and already Axel's hand was cutting off the circulation to his. The blonde glanced at his face. His head was down, eyes shut so tight that Roxas could see the strain from his eyebrows. With his other hand, he began rubbing the vampire's forearm again. At that moment it struck him that he had no clue how old Axel was. Looking over at Demyx and seeing that he was still okay made him wonder how old Axel had to be in order for it to scare him this bad. Not to mention how much it would hurt.

Demyx caught Roxas' look and the smaller blonde could see the basic look saying that he would owe him later before Demyx took the older vampire's other hand. And so they sat there like that, each of them holding one of Axel's hands with him looking like he was in child birth - the only thing missing was the in-in-out breathing. There was a couple seconds of both vampires taking a large breath, one deeper than the other's, and Roxas having abslutely no feeling in his hand, and it was over. They both let go of Axel and his body relaxed immediatly. He slumped back in the seat and looked at the ceiling. "That was awful," He laughed slightly. "That completely sucked! How the hell do you do this every month Demyx?" Demyx shrugged and looked away for a moment.

"You know that you didn't have to do this, Axel." Roxas stated plainly to him. The other nodded.

"Yeah. But I want to spend time with you, Roxy." He replied. Roxas nodded and looked out the window again, smiling to himself. I know... I know. They were almost to the stop. And Roxas found that he couldn't stop thinking about how warm Axel's hands had been.

Fail. A complete epic fail. Supposed to get something to eat. Axel got in a fight and Roxas had to drag him away. Went to go shopping because there wasn't another movie playing that night. The red-head knocked over two different racks of clothes. So, they went to hang out at the very small park area that they had, only to hear some very awkward noises that Roxas wasn't sure if he ever wanted to hear again ((winkwink)). They were now on their way back to the bus, still sitting in the same place that it parked. They were the first two there - there was still about 15 minutes before people would even begin showing up.

Roxas pulled the bus doors apart and they walked up the stairs and back to their seat on the back of the bus. There were bags and a box in the seat. Roxas saw where Demyx had tried to move things over but it still took up more room then they could handle with three people in the seat. "Uh... looks like were gonna have a problem," Roxas said, trying to maneuver around the parcels. Axel smiled at the blonde who was moving and removing and arranging Demyx's things only to find that no matter how he moved them, they were still awkward. Axel put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Roxy," He paused and waited for the other to to look at him. "You realize that this is a lot easier than you're making it out to be." Roxas scoffed at him.

"Well then come and fix it." The blonde moved over to the other seat and waited for Axel to be done. But all he did was sit down next to the window. The red-head patted at the part of the seat that was left over. Roxas moved again, walking to go sit next to the vampire. "But then where is Demyx going to si- Oh!" He had began to sit down in what was offered but as he began sitting down, the taller wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Just in time to have the mentioned come bouncing onto the bus.

"Oh, H-...Hey guys," Demyx didn't make eye contact as he walked back to them, but instead looked so that he was facing out the window. He took the open seat. It was entirely awkward. With the packages shoved up against the window, then Axel with a person in his lap, and then Demyx was put on the end. They fit decently now but they still didn't speak for moment. Waiting until Demyx got rid of the feeling that it was as weird as it seemed and Roxas to get used to the idea that he fit really well in Axel's lap. "So, um... what did you all do?" The human and the red-headed vampire looked at each other before laughing. Demyx finally looked at Roxas, then Axel, and then back at his friend. "What? What'd I say!?" Roxas took a deep breath before trying to answer the other's question.

"Okay! We had went to go get some food at the A&W food place, and we sat down, but this guy - wow he was weird - he kept looking at us and making these faces. So eventually this guy just got up and came over to us-" Roxas tried to breath, letting Axel take over.

"He tried to start shit! He was all like 'Dya'll go ta that Efernight 'cademy?'" Axel forced his voice down an octave to demonstrate the guys accent.

"We said yeah and this guy just about threw a fit. I literally though that he was going to have a hernia just talking to us!" Roxas continued and then laughed some more. "But we left. And he still tried to start crap but we lost him by going into this store -that sucked by the way!" By now the most of the people were already on the bus and the story began to get drowned out by other people screaming at their friends on the either side of the bus with their own stories.

Axel let Roxas continue the rest of the story. He didn't worry about it. He laughed at appropriate times so that he wouldn't alert Roxas to what he was really doing - trying to find Xemnas. Through the window he couldn't see many of the teachers and he didn't even know if the headmaster even babysat kids when they went on trips. By the time the bus started moving, the only important teacher that he found was Saix coming from the direction of the park. He wondered momentarily if he'd caught who'd been back there and then stopped thinking about it. He realized that he had to go over the bridge... again.


	3. On Sleepy Days

Okay! So clearly it has been forever since I've updating anything. I have had a very trying summer and then I started college about a month ago. woot! ((cept for not really)) I kinda hate it. But I'm still trying to keep this going. If ya'll that are actually reading this see me slackin', send me notes and reviews and stuff and tell me to get my ass back on track. lol But yep. Enjoy Chp 3 and go read my other AkuRoku: Prom Night. It's sweet.

_It was cold. The type of cold that you barely even feel that you're freezing. The sort that the frost just burns you to the core. I stood in a field of it, the snow covering the ground was almost up to my knees but I could hardly feel it. I could tell that I was barefoot even if I couldn't see my feet. I even think I was in my pajamas but my head wouldn't move down to look. In fact, I couldn't move any of my body. I could only look forward where there was a break in the snow. Just a circle, big enough for a person to stand in. And there was, only a silhouette, of course; the moon behind them making their features dark. But I could see those eyes; the green searing themselves into mine. _

_ He was wearing just a simple black tank top and what looked like a pair of those tripp pants you see the goth kids wearing. But it didn't seem to bother him that there was snow everywhere. In fact, every step that he took, the snow melted, creating deep, dark circles in the white. I didn't understand why his warmth melted it away and mine didn't. It was like he was made of fire._

_ I watched him, my inability to move forcing me to but,... I felt that I didn't __**want**_ _to look away from those eyes. His hand stretched out towards me as he became only a few feet from me and his head tilted slightly. 'Roxas.' His lips didn't move but I still heard him. I think that I recognized the voice, but my mind was about too hazy to process much. His hand extended to reach for my face and I could feel the blood rushing back to it. I moved my fingers, trying to reach for the warmth without realizing what I was doing. 'Roxas...' The voice was farther away now, even though he was right up on me, melting away the invisible ice on the rest of my body. _

_ The ice gone, I reached my arms towards him, grabbing at his shoulders and grasping nothing. He was gone. I stumbled forward into the spot that he'd been standing in moments before, falling into the hole that he had burned into the ground. 'Roxas.'_

"Roxas! Would you wake up?" The small human jumped awake, blinked wildly for a minute as the bedroom coming into focus, interrupted only by another blonde. Demyx had him by the shoulders. He stared wide-eyed at the smaller, halfway on the bed from where he'd been trying to wake him. Roxas glanced around the room. It was hardly bright enough to see the outline of their things. He looked back at Demyx, the young vampire giving him a confused look.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence that seemed to grasp the room. "What's wrong?" Demyx shifted back on the bed, letting go of Roxas as the other tried to sit up.

"You were screaming," Demyx replied warily. "I thought that you would wake yourself up, you were so loud." Roxas had bits and peices of the dream to flash pictures in his head, but something was missing from it. Who had he been screaming _at_? He shook slightly. "Do you remember?" Roxas shook his head. "My grandmother told me that if you tell someone your nightmares, then you wont have them again. If you remember, you should tell someone, okay?"

Roxas wasn't looking at the other blonde anymore. But he nodded his head absently. The fact that he could remember most of it didn't matter. He felt like he should keep it. If he told Demyx and forgot then, he felt he would be missing something. There was a new chill to the room that made him shiver violently. He snatched the small flannel blanket from the bottom of his bed. "What time is it?" He asked automatically. Demyx glimpsed at their nightstand. He stood back up to move all the clutter off of it so that he could see and then sat all of it back down.

"6:30." That's what time he would have gotten up on a normal day of school. As it was, it wasn't a normal day. They were out of school for the next 3 weeks for the Christmas season.

"Oh." Roxas stared at their night stand. "I don't think that I can go back to sleep." He gazed back up to look at Demyx, who had moved to the window sometime while Roxas was thinking.

"That's okay. I don't think I want to." Demyx was smiling. That was weird. Not the fact that he was smiling, no. Normally, he would have taken every oppurtunity he could so that he could sleep. Roxas stood up, sharply inhaling as the cold stone touched his feet. He made his way to the window that the taller blonde held the curtain of. He groaned.

The first snow of the season came a week after the last trip of the season to town. It had been a decently small blanket but then four days after that, a large storm came through. The roads, paths, some doors to the grounds outside, and even some inside were frozen over. The fireplaces that were scattered around the school had been lit and were always burning brightly.

Most of the students were gone for the holidays, leaving mainly vampire students that didn't really have any where to go. Well actually, some of them were gone, too; the ones who were rich and had everything catered to them. And all the students left but one were vampires. Take a guess.

Roxas generally liked the cold season. Where he came from, it meant that he could go snowboarding on the mountains near his town. Here, it meant that he got to sit in an enclosed, stone building that made the temperature even colder. It ended up making him really jittery and full of wasted energy but at least he was used to the cold.

The blonde was currently walking around the building in a pair of flannel pajama pants, black jeans, his ACDC t-shirt, and a black and white plaid sweater. He had an earbud in, listening to his iPod while trying to get to the common room on the boys dorm floor. He hoped that being around more people would make it less cold. Walking in, he realized that maybe he should have rethought that. The only person that was in there was a certain red-head.

Axel probably hated the snow more than anyone this school had ever had. He always hated the snow and for the past few years, he'd normally gone down to the Keys for the holiday. He almost wished that he'd done it anyway. Despite all the layers of clothing that he was wearing - his comforter from his bed, three pairs of pants, his wife-beater, two t-shirts, his red sweater, and a black jacket - he still felt like he could become a popsickle. The fire in the hearth in front of him helped a little bit. But just a little bit.

The padding of feet were the only things that alerted Axel to the presence of someone else in the room. He'd know that smell anywhere, though. "Mornin' Roxy!" he exclaimed, moving his head sideways a bit - which was really all that he could. The blonde looked like he was completely unfazed by the chill in the air and Axel was momentarily jealous of the fact. But he scooted over on the couch so that the blonde could sit next to him - which Roxas hadn't really had the intention of doing until Axel moved. Roxas moved towards the other side of the couch, taking note of what all the other had on. It had him smiling and he would have probably laughed if Axel wasn't looking at him so seriously.

He'd heard Roxas this morning, ending up in deep thought on the subject. He guessed that he was getting himself so attuned to Roxas' voice that he could pick it out of many other's because no one else woke up. But then again, he was surprised that a lot of people didn't hear him. He'd seen Demyx since then and asked about it, but the sandy-blonde vampire didn't really tell him anything and went on his way. But the screaming that had went on this morning from his human's bedroom wasn't just one of those things that you thought about for a little while and then let go. Especially when you were so close to him.

Roxas had caught onto Axel's features. He stopped smiling as the red head just stared at him with a sort of sad look on his face, a face of expectance. "Axel?" The vampire blinked and his grin returned on his face.

"Roxy?" He asked jokingly back. But it was already there. The slight awkwardness that sets in after a moment like that. The taller's smile faded as Roxas moved his attention to the fire burning in front of them. He stared at it, too, the flames licking up into the pipes that led to the top of the school. The quiet crept in, swallowing both of them as Roxas' iPod played on, random beats were the only things barely heard. Eventually, Axel looked back at him. "Hey, Rox," he waited for the younger to look at him but it didn't happen so he continued. "What happened this morning?" This grabbed Roxas' attention and he quickly locked eyes with Axel. He thought about an answer, still trying to remember what it was exactly that he had dreamt about but through the day, the more he had thought about it, the more it left.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't know?" Was all he asked. He held the vampire's gaze. Axel smiled.

"I would believe anything you said." It was Roxas' turn to smile. But it was only faint, accompanied by a light blush that he'd hoped Axel wouldn't see, and then taken away by a sudden cold chill that sent shivers up Roxas spine. Axel's grin widened as Roxas face contorted. "A little cold, Roxy?" He teased. Roxas glared at him but all Axel did was open up the comforter, offering the warmth to the blonde. Roxas didn't even think about it. He immediatly moved himself so that he was right beside Axel with the red-head's arm around his body, leaning comfortably against him with the large blanket around them both. He'd realized that when he was around Axel, he sometimes lost the ability to do that thinking thing. But he felt like that was okay. His eyes began to get heavy after a few minutes, the beats from the song and lack of proper sleep beginning to catch up with him. He quickly began to doze.

This was the first time that Roxas remembered trusting Axel.

Axel watched the younger fall asleep on him. The warmth was intense enough that he could have fallen asleep himself if he hadn't wanted to think about things. The blonde beside him moved, picking his legs up so that he was completely on the couch and resting his arm and head against Axel's chest. It was completely comfortable. Looking down at him, Axel decided that maybe he could think later. He moved himself down onto the couch more so that he was basically laying beside the smaller, and wrapped his arm back around him. He fell asleep with his face in the blonde's hair.

It would have made a perfect amount of sense to keep laying there. It would have. He was certain. He was warm, comfortable, still in that half-asleep daze, still remembering a peice of the dream that made him a little fearful but in the state he was in, it didn't matter. And than there was that part of him that was nagging him. It started like an itch, the kind that you get when you feel like you're being watched but it wont go away. Then became more intense. Like a little voice in his head yelling that he should get up, that he shouldn't be there, like this. He didn't entirely know what the 'this' was, but it was just a voice that wouldn't go away. He tried ignoring it, it got louder. He yelled at it in his head, it yelled back. He opened his eyes and the enchanted moment left.

In front of him, there was a fire, except he didn't remember it being there. Come to think of it he didn't remember anything. Where did this blanket come from? He moved. Was that a person? He tried to move again, but his body was being held in by an arm. It was thin and lanky but as he tried to reposition himself so that he could see who it was, he could feel the muscles hold him. Eventually, he turned his head so that he could just barely see, out of his periphreal, a streak of bright red hair. "Shit!" Roxas literally jumped - or fell - off the couch.

He sat there in the floor staring at the red head in shock, everything that had happened hours earlier rushing back into his head. _How the hell does he do that?_ It would have been a good question if anything could have made sense about the vampire but on the inside, Roxas didn't really think that was possible. Axel didn't wake up, though. Which the blonde thought was a good thing. Instead he made a face and then grabbed the part of the blanket that Roxas had left and stuffed it under himself. Roxas didn't mean to make himself more of a weirdo - he really meant for himself to be looking around the room, trying to figure out what had woke him - but instead he found himself staring at the vampire. Noticing how calm and nice he looked while sleeping. But then he remembered that the man was a creeper that liked to stalk him every chance that he got. He mentally smacked himself.

So, after Roxas had sat there for a while, calming himself down and making sure that he hadn't been too loud, he stood up and walked to the hallway opening. He glanced back just for a second before walking down to his room. Demyx wasn't in there - he'd taken a liking to disappearing every chance that he got - but Roxas figured it as being a good thing. He wanted quiet. He wanted to think. He knew that it wasn't going to happen though. He sat on his bed anyway and looked at the opposite wall - decorated by Demyx's posters of people in random bands that Roxas had never heard of and David Bowie - and tried to think things through.

Did Axel really bother him this much? _Yes._ In a good or a bad way? _I don't know._ How old was he anyway? _I'll ask later. _Should he be worried? Should they officially date? Would that end bad? Why was he playing twenty questions with himself? _Freak. _

He shoved his hands against his forehead and laid his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. He was giving himself a headache. He sat there wondering if this was a reason that girls cried. He'd always thought that girls were stupid for crying about everything but after this, he didn't think that he would think all that little of them anymore. He didn't cry.

He flung himself back onto his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling instead. Maybe he should date him. What did he really have to lose if something went wrong? His drunken father that had been the reason for not going home on break? His old school that he couldn't have cared less for if he tried? No. That was stupid. Everything was stupid. He frowned and decided that he should sleep a little more. That never hurt anything either. Besides, it was a sleepy day anyway. With everyone being quiet and stuck inside now because the snow and wind was blowing down harder. He drifted off with that frown before he could even think of a solution.

**BANG!** Roxas woke up, in the dark, the lights off. There was intense breathing on the other side of the room. He started to sit up, rubbing his eyes so that they could adjust to the dark without the sleepies that were in them. "Poop." It was just Demyx. Roxas let himself fall back onto the bed.

"What'd you do?" He asked lazily. He rolled onto his stomach, laying his head on his folded arms. Demyx didn't reply for minute, but it sounded like he was trying to move his sitar back into place on the other side of his bed. Probably ran right into it.

"I stubbed my toe," the other blonde said quietly, a slight whine appearing in his voice. "Sorry, Roxas. I tried to not wake you up." Roxas just waved it off. He didn't really mind.

"What time is it?" He asked automatically, wondering for a second why it was a reflex. His face was covered with part of his sleeve. He was shivering slightly. Why hadn't he woken up because of the cold? It was freezing.

"Uh..." He imagined Demyx moving over to see the clock. "It's about 8 o'clock. Why?"

"Mhr." Roxas made the noise as he pushed himself up on the bed. Sitting up in the dark was a trip. Nothing looked like it had a place. He didn't try to stand. Instead, he reached to the foot of his bed and grabbed the blanket there before rubbing his eyes again and wondering how he had managed to sleep the whole day away. He heard Demyx moving again.

"I'm gonna turn on the light, kay?" Roxas nodded even though the other wouldn't be paying attention. He shaded his eyes until the light was on. Then the intense light passed and he had to look at things. Demyx was standing at the door, still beside the light switch, staring at Roxas like he had a chicken on his head.

"What?" He asked grumpily, completely unenthused while searching around on his bed for an extra blanket.

"Dude, you look like crap. Are you feeling alright?" Now, Roxas wasn't exactly known for getting sick and when he did, everyone knew because he became a really big bitch about everything. This was definatly not one of those times, but Roxas still felt he could bitch till the cows came home. He nodded. Demyx shrugged and then headed to the bathroom. Before long, Roxas could hear the shower going.

Roxas evaluated his day. And then stopped deciding, in the first instant, that it had been stupid and pointless. But it got even better. Roxas stood to go to the minifridge that he and Demyx kept,wavering slightly from the blood rush, only to be blinded again. The lights went out without even flickering. He heard a slippery noise - which he took as Demyx moving - and then a very loud thud - which he took as Demyx falling - and he reached out to grab the minifridge so that he wouldn't hit anything and fall himself.

"Crap!" The voice came from the bathroom and for Demyx to be so loud, he must have fallen pretty hard. Roxas groaned. This was awesome. Sarcasm highly implied. He felt around to the other side of the minifridge to the desk. At the beginning of the year, they had announced that Evernight was known for have blackouts during winter storms. For this reason and this reason only, Roxas and Demyx kept candles hidden in the bottom of a desk drawer. He opened them and tried to find a light but that didn't really work all that well since they hadn't really put a lighter in there.

He walked lightly with his foot sliding around in front so that he wouldn't end up killing everything on his body all at once. He opened the door to the hallway and looked out but no one else seemed to either be awake or they just adjusted to the dark. Then he remembered that he was at a school full of people that could naturally see in the dark. _Bastards._

Roxas frowned and looked back into the bedroom, sighing. Nothing was really going his way was it? He leaned his head back so that he was almost ready to fall asleep on the door frame. He could have whined if he hadn't made a consious effort not to sound like a baby. He hated bad days. He hated them even more when he could be sick. He lifted his head up and looked towards the candles in his hands. If it wasn't for the fact that they were white, Roxas didn't think that he would have been able to see them. He fumbled around for while, attempting to find something that could light the candles but finding none, he turned his mind to Demyx. "Demyx?"

"Yeah?" Came the reply from the bathroom.

"Do you have a lighter?" There was a silence and then some movement. A minute after that there was the noise of something hitting the door.

"Oops. I thought you had that open." Roxas made his way to the door slowly, finding the knob and opening it, the sound of the other quickly making his way back to the shower barely audible. After crawling around in the bathroom floor with his hands extended for a few minutes, Roxas finally found the cold metal top of the lighter, flicking it with his thumb and making a small glow in the bathroom. The human looked up to see Demyx put his head out of the shower curtain.

"We're good," said the younger blonde, lighting two candles and sticking them on the bathroom sink. He thought that the other said thanks but he didn't really pay any attention. He made his way back to their bedroom slowly - one, so that he wouldn't drop the candle sticks; two, to avoid falling and tripping over unnecessary things. Even with that small dim light emitting from the bathroom, he still wasn't exactly a perfectly coordinated person so he had to be extra careful.

He made it back over to the desk and found the candle holder. This was dumb. He could hardly see, he was suddenly beginning to feel the effects of whatever sickness it was that Demyx knew was coming which was making him just a little bit woozy, and he couldn't exactly seem to get this damn candle to stay in the holder.

He sat the candle in the holder before letting it go and watching it fall right back down towards the desktop. He picked it back up and shoved it down hard enough that the wax made it stick. "What now, biatch?" Roxas taunted the candle, glaring at it and walking away, throwing himself on his bed. It was still cold. He hadn't even realized until he sat still for a minute. He put a hand to his head. Maybe he was running a fever. And maybe he didn't feel all too well. Red-hair flashed into his head, drawing his attention to the warmth that he felt earlier that day in the arms of the person that hair belonged to. He'd told himself no. But now Axel would come crashing into his head at random times during the day. He couldn't get him to go away. Damn him.

He fell asleep. Not noticing Demyx falling all over the place to get into his own bed.

_The snow wasn't as cold this time but still being there made him shiver. The darkness seemed just a little brighter this time, too - the stars out now that the storm had past. And he could move. He looked around at all the white and at the trees on one side of the grounds. There was something missing. He looked on the side where the moon was impossibly taking up most of the sky. There was supposed to be a person there. But he couldn't really remember who. He started walking towards the moon. His feet leaving deep holes where he'd stepped. The cold wasn't bothering him. _

_ He made it to the point that there was a larger clear spot, half-dead blades of grass trying to pop up. He stood in the circle trying to remember what had caused there to be a clearing in the first place. On the other side, there were more tracks, leading into the woods. He ran after them, not thinking if he would ever catch up or even get lost. _

_ He ran for a long time, his breathing ragged as he stopped, holding weakly to a tree. 'Roxas'. He snapped his head around to where he'd heard his name behind him. There wasn't anything there. He couldn't see the moon anymore. 'Roxas' To his left? He whipped his head around. There seemed to be more trees closing in on him. Why was it getting darker? The stars were slowly dimming. 'Roxas...' It sounded so far away. He moved his head back to face forward. Green eyes met his, the dark face so close to him that he could feel the deep breaths the other was taking. 'Axel?'_

Roxas shot up in bed, covered in sweat and panting. He covered his face with his sleeve, wiping the sweat away. He looked over to his right. Demyx was sitting up in his bed, staring at him. No... wait... not at him. Past him? A shiver ran up Roxas' spine. He suddenly couldn't move. What was that look on Demyx's face? Shock? Fear? ... Anger?

And then Demyx flung himself over Roxas' shoulder, landing harshly on something and releasing the most vicious sounding snarl he'd ever heard. Without thinking about moving away from the fight, he turned himself around in the darkness, hardly being able to see. But the sounds alone had him terrified. He'd never really thought about vampires actually fighting before. Yeah, hearing about it was one thing but you never really thought about it afterwards. But it was brutal and intense. They scrambled all around the room; around furniture, at one time Roxas heard one of the door's being slammed into, at another a cold hand shot out and grabbed his arm harshly. Roxas screamed. Screamed with everything that he had in him, flailing his limbs about, out from under his covers and threw himself to the floor on the other side of the bed.

Not long after that, he heard the window being shattered, the sounds of peices falling to the floor and against the stone outside almost heavenly after hearing the others tearing at each other. Roxas had ended up on his side, holding his head with his arms with his knees over his chest. But he felt hands pulling at them. "Roxas?" He shot his hand up, hitting Demyx in the jaw before clenching his head again. "Hey! Roxas? Quit!" Demyx tried again to seperate his arms without seeming mean. But Roxas just pushed him away frantically. "Roxas!" Demyx, fed up with him fighting, forced his arms apart and held them down. Roxas' eyes were wide with shock. Like he barely registered that it was Demyx. Roxas could see the difference between the normal every day Demyx and the one that had his attention now; the other blondes eyes were ridiculously blue and shining menacingly, completely out of place on his face that seemed calm now. "Roxas, it's okay," Demyx said soothingly.

Slowly he let go of Roxas' forearms. "Are you okay?" Roxas nodded. "You aren't going to spazz?" Roxas shook his head no. "Alrighty then." Demyx backed up and stood. Roxas sat up, reluctantly, holding onto the nightstand to support his shaking legs.

"What was that?" Roxas asked, not thinking about how stupid it sounded until afterwards. He knew _what_ it was. "I-I mean... who?" Demyx shrugged.

"I didn't really notice, now that you mention it."

"What was it doing?" Demyx had made it over to the window by now, looking at the glass. But now he turned his head up to look at Roxas again.

"Roxas,... What do you _think_ he was doing?" Roxas shivered again. Though, he highly doubted that it was from the winter breeze coming through the room. Demyx brought him extra blankets and sat with him until the Headmaster came. Students had complained about the noise and many were crowding around the door, talking about an attack. Demyx explained the best he could and the headmaster looked around the room and at Roxas' forearm where the attacker had grabbed him. There would definatly be a bruise for a while. But Roxas was decently oblivious to it all. Why would someone attack him? He understood that in the winter, all the other human students went places but why him? Why was he special? But there were plenty of things that Roxas wasn't thinking about that made him special. No one noticed that a red head was absent from the crowd.


End file.
